1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical instruments and to the use thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to portable surgical devices and sterilization of components thereof.
2. Background
Portable surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Portable surgical instruments overcome some of the drawbacks that are typically associated with surgical instruments that draw power from electrical outlets. That is, outlet driven surgical instruments utilize power cords that may create tripping and/or entanglement hazards in an operating room environment.
Typically, the portable surgical instrument includes a battery or battery assembly that is configured to removably couple or “latch” to the portable surgical instrument. In an ideal scenario, the battery or battery assembly remains coupled or “latched” to the portable surgical instrument during the entirety of the surgical procedure. However, in certain instances, the battery or battery assembly has to be uncoupled or “unlatched” from the portable surgical instrument during the surgical procedure. For example, the battery or battery assembly may have to be unlatched from the surgical instrument for sterilization (or re-sterilization), charging (or recharging), replacement, and the like.
As may be appreciated, removable batteries or battery assemblies that are configured to quickly and easily couple or latch to a handpiece of the portable surgical instrument may prove advantageous in the surgical environment.
It may be desirable to re-sterilize a rechargeable battery pack using an autoclave. However, this high temperature method is above the temperature limits of currently available rechargeable battery cells.